denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Hawk
Hawk (호크, Hokeu) is a character in Denma. Biography Before God's death He's Colonel of Bellarian Space Defense. Few years ago, he wakes God up and talks about his niece whom he talked about last time, but soon the A.N.G.E.L. officials are also call God. A woman says to God that she just started working one week ago, and her name is May and her uncle told her a lot about God. May says to God that uncle Hawk told her to be nice to him. God is shocks to known that Colonel Hawk, the Bald Eagle is May's uncle. God calls to him and disputes how he thinks he want his stupid pity. After the call, God thinks how to get along with May. The next day, God says to May that he deals with a movie whenever he model for her 10 times, because he need to prove that he isn't to be pitied by his friend's niece. And God becomes a model for May's practice for the certification exam. May tells him about what happened before. He thinks that God think he actually has a shot at May, at this time, a soldier comes and greets. He thinks God won't stand a chance. God come up with the idea to deploy May's boyfriend to the deskworks of United Universe Keeper Army so that he'd be serving on another planet. All God had to do was register Jewoo's name on a list on the military network, it's easy enough for him because he was the head of Angel program. Plus the army of planet Bella was busy enough not to care about personnel transfers. He can't do anything because the brigadier general of the Space Defense Command is above his rank. He said to Jewoo that he'll put him on the list of returners in 5 months. 3 months later, May calls him. He says Jewoo's personal line still not working because it seems like there's a network problem at the mission site. And he says the bulletin board of the Space Defense Command says every troop is safe. Then he asks God still bothering May. May answers God is actually helping her get settled. He says God is the kind of guy who would do anything to get what he wants. When God heard this, he angrys and says how's a douche like him May's uncle. 2 months later, in planet Thesis, Jewoo hang up his phone with May, because he didn't love her. Jewoo says he just wanted to spent his military days a little easier with May's uncle on his back, but he couldn't even get him off the list of the peacekeeping troops. It's been 5 months since God deployed Jewoo to the peacekeeping forces, Jewoo says to his comrade that after his 1 year extension the planet Thesis, he'll be discharged, and he'll just be a good citizen of planet Bella when he goes back, so he won't even see Hawk and May's face. He tells May that Jewoo died trying to save his comrade in a battle against terrorists. After God's death A year and a half later, God makes May win the lottery. God is worried that May's life might be shaken by such unexpectedness. May's uncle, and God's only friend, God tells that Bald Eagle what had happened. Of course, without telling him about the network dummy and other crucial information. When he gets angry at God, God shows his penis in front of his face. God says he need him to guide May so that she stays on the right track. He angry and says if God were alive in front of him he would shoot him dead right now. The third son says he heard that miss May helped their family a lot on the island, so he'd like to invite her over for dinner and she can bring her family, friends, or whoever her want to come with. He says to May that he can't goes there. He was the only family May had. So May had no one to invite. Soobin says to May that he put a lot into consideration on December 24, so this is their engagement ceremony so she can asks uncle and see if he's okay with the day. God increases the amount of water emission from all the power planets on planet Bella suddenly. The director says to the Lieutenant Colonel that they connect to A.N.G.E.L. system and find out where the signal is coming from, and destroy the corresponding satellite. The Lieutenant Colonel orders to one soldier that he'll call him. December 24th New Catfish 13, an observer satellite, planet Bella, and Bellarian Space Defense, they discover a satellite. He commands for a moment to think about it, and he orders it fire away. A soldier farewell to the ghost of Dr. God and use Catfish 13 to blow up the satellite. In (25) - Ch.220, return to the present of timeline, Bellarian Space Defense, it's been 13 hours since they shot the satellite down, but the amount of water emission from the power plants haven't decreased at all. One soldier makes a report to the soldier that the control commands still get jammed, and according to the director of Angel team, they can only confirm Dr. God's existence 24 hours from now when the system maintenance is finished, and the director was certain that the doctor is still alive. The soldier is worried about what to report to Colonel Hawk. The chauffeur talk to himself that how is it so warm when it should be snowing, and he says to Colonel Hawk that the ETA is 7 am. He sees a saved message from someone. The message is 'Don't find me until December 24th! You Bald Eagle!' He raise doubts what is this idiot ghost trying to pull off now. The chauffeur wakes him up. He's surprises to see window. He says there're something going on around here and he sees Mr. Gon who's going to somewhere, and he says he's a movie star. The chauffeur says he might want to get off and start walking if he want to make it in time. He says these guys are all celebrities of Bella and what is happening. 7 months later In 15. A.E. (3-3), May calls him. God thinks he misses May and he heard how she's doing from her uncle sometimes, and it's not like she care but he's doing fine as well. Quote *"Argh! Get your penis out of my face!" Category:Characters Category:Male